Interacting with telephone host systems may be tedious and complicated. A user attempting to reach a customer service representative to resolve a question or concern may be required to identify an appropriate telephone number to call, navigate a time-consuming interactive voice response or other automated host system, and wait on hold until a live agent is available to answer the user's call. If the user is disconnected or unable to wait for a live agent, the user may need to repeat the process multiple times to speak to a live agent. The process of phone communication through selecting menu options may be wasteful for a user's time, as the user must wait for the options to be spoken. Although there may be a variety of ways for a user to reach a company to resolve an issue, email or telephone are typically the most frequent ways to make contact, and phone calls are often the most preferred channel for general inquiries.